Oh really?
by Amisgirl
Summary: Set after first season.Kai try to work on his love life but Bladebreakers make things hard. My first fanfic.Yaoi KaixCarlos onesided TysonxKai
1. Chapter 1

Probably two- or KaixCarlos onesided TysonxKai

I only own the plot

Chapter 1 Things come to sunlight

It was peaceful afternoon at the Granger Dojo. Bladebreakers were inside resting from their lastest

trip. They had won their firts worldchampionship.

Their plane had landed to Japan just few hours ago and most of them had jetlag. Rei was having his

cat-nap on the Rei purred lazyly, Max and Tyson were playing video games and it looked like Tyson was loosing, badly. Suprise suprise: Kenny was typing his beloved Dizzie.

Tyson tossed his controller on the floor after he lost the game and asked:

"Um guys...Where is Kai? "

"Don´t know" came replay from his two friends.

Speak from the devil, Kai came down the stairs .He looked like he was in hurry. And it wasn´t all

he looked; he was made effort to his appereace; white tight t-shirt,grey torn jeans tight as well, black Converses and leather jacket. There was symbol of Bladesharks in the jackets back and

in front,above heart was beatiful C.

"Kenny I need to use your laptop."Came from Kai when he walked to living room.

"I have a name you know" told Dizzie while Kenny hand shakely gave her to Kai

"Hn" was the cold anser.

"oh so that you know, Dizzie knows and understand everyting you write or do with her"

Kai went to kitchen and placed Dizzie on watched the laptop whith guesstining eyes.

"Okay...How do you work?" he asked

"Press the blue star from right top corner and you get to internet"

"Hn"

He opened his e-mail and started after he had finished Dizzie begun repeat his writings:

"Hey Carlos. I know it´s been 2 months since I saw you befor the worldchampionship tournament but we need to talk.I wanna know how the things are between meet me at the Granger Dojo as soon as you can. I´ll be waiting. Kai."

"Shut up"

"Between us? You mean between the leader of bladesharks and his loyal servant or between Kai

the Captain of Bladebreaker and his old friends?"

"Shut up"

"I bet the guys would like to know about your little meeting..."

"Will you be quiet if I tell you"

"Of bit-beasts word"

"Between us like me and my i-don´t-if-he-is-still-boyfriend"

" "

"What?"

"Nothing...it´s just know someone whos chances whith you just came better but at the same time smaller."

"What,Who?

"Okay I keep your secret and you keep this ?"

"Deal"

"It´s has had major crush on you since American tournament"

"Your kidding right?Tyson is ...gay...crush on...me?"

"But your better tell and Max do but no-one else does not"

"I wont no. Now I better send that e-mail"

Kai sented the e-mail to Carlos and logged off.

He gave Dizzie back to Kenny but said nothing.

My first fanfic so Was it awful?I know lots of please.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 The fight and idea

The sun was sentting. In the Granger Dojo Bladebreakers were in tha was maiking

dinner. Max helped him by making salad for them and Tyson

"When the food is ready? I am starving!" wihned.

"Shut the fuck up sooner you get the table ready sooner we eat."Was anser given by Kai

who watched out from window.

"And thats coming guy who is dreaming"

"Hn"

There was a small silence between all five could only hear voices of chopping, frying, boiling and laptops typing from the doorbell rang.

"Who might that be at time like this?" asked Rei who went to open the door.

Three boys watched each others in a confusion.

"KAI!?COME HERE"They heard Rei shout from the door. Kai rose up and went to door and Rei came back.

"Who was it?" Asked Tyson

"I don´t guys with similiar jackets that Kai has on."

"So it´s the better go see whats going on"

All four boys went to the door and saw Kai and Carlos talking in the was those

that trio from Bladesharks couldn´t hear what the two boys said but you could tell

that the conversation was intence.

"Um guys...this is between Kai and them we souldn´t get invold" Dizzie said.

"Kai is our friend and friend should watch each other ?"Ansered Rei

"Not in these types of situations" Told Dizzie but nobody listened.

They saw that Carlos said somethig to Kai what made Kai feel hurt.

Kai lifted his hand to touch the other boys shoulder Carlos jerked away.

Kai said somethig whitch made Carlos slap him.

Now the Bladebrekes hurriend in Kais side asked what was going on.

"I knew it! Which one it is or is there more than me Kai!That Tyson guy because he beat me or that chinase?" Shouted Carlos tears in his eyes.

"Carlos this ain´t what you think.."Kai tryed to say but Carlos had left the was going to follow him but the Bladeshark trio stopped him.

"You have hurt him inaf him be" Said the guy with purple hair.

"E.J. Let me explain"

"I hope your happy with your fucking bitches." the big guy said.

"Bulk...E.J...Jim...I didn´t..."Kai whispered.

"Fuck you" Said the big guy and hit Kai in the ground.

The trio left and Bladebreakers went to lift Kai up but Kai pushed them away.

"Kai are you okay?"Asked Max worryly.

"Don´t worry everything will be don´t need those bastards you got us"Tyson tried to comfort him

"Thats the broblem!"Shouted Kai and went went to kitchen and took glass from cupboard and filled it took a painkiller from topshelve and took it.

Four shocked boys followed him in to kitchen and opposite side of him aroud the table.

"Kai?"asked Rei worrily"What was that,what happened?"

"You ruined everything!Thats what happened..."

"Kai would you explain it to us `cause what I think we helped you"Told Tyson to him.

"Fuck off You know nothing."

Next who spoke was Dizzie"I think you should tell might be able to help you.?"

"Tell us what?" asked Max

"Will you stop messing my life I tell you?" Kai asked angrily.

All four boys nodded.

"I asked Carlos to come here so we could settel things between us..."

"What things" asked Kenny

"What are we going to; break up or stay he had gotten somehow idea that I have cheated him with Tyson or/and Rei" Kai told them with almost tears in his eyes

"Oh...thats...YOU MEAN YOUR GAY AND HAVEN´T TOLD ARE DATING CARLOS...OMFG!?"shouted Kenny

"Oh relax obiously have had reason to keep it secrect from you."Dizzie tryed to calm him.

"So you knew a great bit-beast I ´t tell me anything."

"She found out it this it dosen´t ´s over between me and Carlos"Kai sighed.

Tyson sat there in all silence but in his head he made his victory dance _´Kai is gay and single!Kai is gay and single!Oh man someone up there must like me´_

Maxes watched him sadly and told that he´s sorry for him.

But Reis reaction was totally diffrent:

"YOUR GAY!THAT IS AGAINST THE IN TREATMEN OR GO TO TELL FOR THAT. IT´S ALL OKAY YOU TO DUMBED YOU FREAK!"Rei shouted and went to his room.

The other looked each others in spoke the first time

"Don´t worry about ´ll get use to still see you like befor."

"Like that helps.I didn´t tell you ´cause I don´t you to know me not because I was afraid your reaction."

"Come on still have your chances wit just need get him understand that it´s all been one big mistake."Max told him

"Like he would care what I or anyone of you says"

"I just got the plan what gets you two together" Kenny suddenly announced.

"Let us hear it"Max told him

"We make sure that Carlos sees when Tyson kisses Kai"

"And how thats going to help"asked Dizzie.

"Kai just push Tyson away from him tells him that he still wants to be with Carlos with voice loud inaf high so Carlos can hear"

"Thats great idea!"Cheared Max

Tyson was next to speak "That could work.I´m in"´_and I get to kiss Kai and the he notices that he likes me more than .Sounds like a plan´_

"What do you say Kai?"Asked Dizzie

"I don´t stupid but it might the do I got lose."He said with worried voice.

"So when we play this little love trcik?" Asked Max

"Tommorow!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Solution

The Bladebreaker were getting ready to the scene, well most of them, Rei didn´t want to be part of this sick act- like he said. Rest of them were located near the bladesharks warehouse. Dizzie had scanned the warehouse with her thermal camera, so they knew Carlos was inside. Now they just needed make sure Carlos saw Kais and Tysons dispaly.

"So let me get this straight; I stand in the middle of street with Kai and you Max acquired their they follow you and see when I kiss Kai?" Asked Tyson and kneeled lower behind the bush where they were hiding.

"Thats the you guys ready?"quothed Max

Everybody was time to and Kai setted up in the street while Max went to warehouse.

´_I need to tell him I have Tyson here we go´_

"So...umh Kai I need to tell you something..."

"Hn"

"I had a reason to help you it ain´t `cause your my I...Ilove you"

And then Tyson kissed Kai

´_What are you doing Tyson it´s too early...I need to hurry´ _Max thought and showed himself in the warehouses bladesharks noticed him went to get him

At the ooutside there were shocking sight; Tyson kissing Kai.

E.J. Jim and Bulk were was ready to cry and was going to turn away but then he herd Kai yell:

"What the fuck Tyson? Get away from me!That wasen´t part of the know how I still feel for Carlos!"

"Kai I.." mumbled Tyson

They both tunned their attention to Carlos who whatched them in shock.

"Carlos..."whispered cauldn´t be there ran away.

"I´m sorry"said Tyson but so quietly that noone could hear..

At the river

Kai was sitting on the was crying. He hugged his knees and sobbed.

´_What was that for...Tyson is in love with me...and Carlos... he must hate me...Fuck!´_

Back with the others

Carlos wacthed the had just happenned between Kai and Tyson,were they in love or not and what about that what Kai said.

Tyson and the other came next to him

"Go after still loves you." Said Max

"It was all my was stupid just to stupid plan to get you two back together"Told Kenny

Carlos just nodded and ran the same way that Kai had just gone.

At the river

"Kai!Kai!"Yelled Carlos´_Where are you.I need come back to me´_

And there he in front of him.

"I..." Stared Kai but was cutten off but heated kiss from Carlos.

"I know,they told just forget it."

"C..."

"Kai I love you" whispered Carlos with blushing face.

"C...love you too"Said Kai and kissed him.


End file.
